


a pretty girl like you

by lavenderlotion



Series: these young lovers of the castle (in which our fairytale speaks) [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Hi-ya, baby,” Jubilee whispers against her mouth, her lips tacky with cherry lip gloss.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Jubilation Lee
Series: these young lovers of the castle (in which our fairytale speaks) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690555
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	a pretty girl like you

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Apocalypse through a fandom lens for the first time and had a few ideas... this is one of them

Jean takes a deep breath as she closes her eyes against her growing frustration which is making her head pound. She focuses on the fiery shielding Charles showed her how to erect when she was still young, and repairs a section that is burnt down to embers. She keeps her eyes closed as she walks through the halls, keeping a fraction of her mind focused outwards as she projects a very clear message to stay out of her way towards every mind in front of her.

It has the desired effect, and as she strokes her mental-shielding back into a roaring flame that quiets the constant murmur of thoughts coming from around her, she doesn't walk into anyone. Holding her books tighter against her chest, Jean can't help but think back to the boy that'd run into her and the angry swirling of his mind, wondering what the hell he was going through that caused his thoughts to be dark enough that they seeped into her mind and turned her mood.

Whatever, Jean told her firmly, she didn't care.

Forcefully pushing him from her mind, she casts her thoughts through the mansion, looking for a certain mind and its bright, colourful ray of thoughts, wanting to hide her thoughts away somewhere calmer than her own mind. Just as she's turning the last corner along the twisting rows of halls to get to her room, someone grabs her arm and  _ pulls, _ and Jeans lets out a shocked breath as she crashes into a soft body as the mind she'd been searching for wraps around her own in a familiar, welcomed embrace.

A smile curls around her lips as she's pushed against a wall, the body that'd grabbed her following along. Jean gasps, and half a second later her face is being tilted downwards so she can be kissed.

“Hi-ya, baby,” Jubilee whispers against her mouth, her lips tacky with cherry lip gloss.

Jean laughs, letting her books float to the ground so she can get her hands on Jubilee, running her thumb over the soft ebb of her cheekbone and happily feeling the warmth of her skin as her other hand wraps around her back. “Hi,” Jeans whispers back, then presses into her mind,  _ this is a pleasant surprise, but what's with the kidnapping? _

Jubilee isn't good at getting words across when they link telepathically, but she presses her desire to make Jean laugh to the forefront of her mind even as she kisses her again. Jean leans down, moving her hands to Jubilee's hips and drawing her in to hold her close, making it easy for her girlfriend to lick into her mouth. She's always loved how small Jubilee is and she loves it especially like this, when she can wrap her arms around her girlfriend's waist and held her close as they kiss familiarly.

When Jubilee pulls back, her cheeks are flushed darker than they'd been only seconds ago, and she can't help the way arousal pulses through her, sharing that along their bond.

“What was a pretty girl like you doing with a frown like that?” Jubilee asks her with a teasing smile, biting into her bottom lip in a way that has heat warming Jean's belly.

“I met a new student,” she tells her, then lays her first meeting with Scott into the other girl's mind so she'll know what Jean means when she says, “he's a dick.”

Jubilee laughs, hands tangling in Jean's hair and taking a step backwards, drawing her along. “He is,” Jubilee agrees, then adds, “but now you're in my bedroom,  _ alone, _ and I really don't want to talk about boys.”

Jean grins, her eyes going dark, and uses her telekinesis to toss Jubilee onto her bed. She laughs as she bounces, and Jean doesn't waste another second before climbing on after her.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated! 
> 
> i run an x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
